Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait Tome II
by la lorelei
Summary: Lou, la fille de Sigrid, fait ses premiers pas à POudlard. Elle devra apprendre à vivre sans sa mère, et devra trouver la force de lui pardonner un jour sa faiblesse, celle qui lui aura coûté la vie. Tom Jedusor.


Bonjour à tous. Voici le prologue du 2ème tome de "Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait", qui suit cette fois-ci Lou, la fille de Sigrid, mon héroïne du premier tome. Le lecture de ce dernier n'est pas indispensable pour comprendre l'intrigue, mais elle est tout de même fortement conseillée.

Merci à tous mes reviewers du 1er tome, je vous répondrai avec soin la semaine prochaine.

**Prologue**

Lou descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle connaissait par cœur cette petite maison, elle savait quelle marche elle devait sauter pour éviter un craquement suspect. Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus. Elle se saisit de sa cape de velours vert dans l'entrée, et sortit.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et l'air matinal était chargé d'humidité. Elle leva la tête et sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la couleur du ciel. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la pluie ne tombait plus, cette petite pluie sinistre qui lui donnait un vague à l'âme. Elle dévala la pente en courant, à perdre haleine. Le lac était parsemé d'une multitude de rides créées par le vent ; elle s'installa sur le ponton, les mains posées à plat sur le bois, les pieds dans l'eau glacée et admira le paysage.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait abandonner cet endroit. Comment pourrait-elle quitter ces collines, ce lac, ce ciel immense ? Ce paysage beau à chaque saison, différemment. Ces couleurs, ces contrastes ! L'automne était sa saison préférée. Le vert des collines moucheté de roux et de brun profond, le bleu du ciel qui se reflétait dans le lac... Lou n'avait que onze ans mais elle le savait déjà ; son cœur demeurerait pour toujours dans cette région d'Irlande. Elle aimait se réfugier dans les petites chapelles, courir dans les champs, plonger habillée dans les torrents.

Elle détestait retourner dans la maison de son enfance. C'était pourtant une demeure agréable, des pièces décorées avec goût, un jardin bien arrangé, et au bord de la mer. Mais la présence d'une morte rendait tout cela insupportable. Elle savait que Sean, son père, voyait sa femme partout. Sigrid allongée sur un canapé, Sigrid à son bureau, Sigrid sur la balancelle. Une maison où ils n'allaient de toute façon presque plus.

Lou se souvenait peu de sa mère ; quant elle songeait à elle, elle respirait un parfum de lavande, elle entendait une voix douce, elle voyait des longues mains fines. Elle restait des heures à contempler des photographies, pour tenter de retrouver ce beau visage dans sa mémoire. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Le soleil apparut à l'horizon ; la fillette prit une profonde inspiration et se gorgea de toute cette beauté. Dans quelques semaines, elle serait loin d'ici. Elle serait à Poudlard. A cette pensée, son cœur rata un battement.

« Lou ! Lou ! »

Elle sursauta. Sean apparut, une ride de contrariété barrant son front. Lou se releva. Il resta un bref instant à contempler sa fille. Ses lourdes boucles blondes retombaient sur ses frêles épaules hâlées et ses yeux clairs mangeaient son visage aux pommettes hautes. Il la serra tout contre lui.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Rentrons. »

**&&&&&&&**

Il lui avait fallu attendre des années que le souvenir de Sigrid soit moins vif, dans son cœur et dans son esprit, pour se remarier. Chaque matin, cette minute qui précède l'instant du réveil complet, ce brouillard qui envahit les pensées, il s'imaginait qu'elle dormait à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une de plus, une de celles qui lui broyaient le cœur. Il aurait beau vivre encore un siècle, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le corps de sa femme reposant dans l'herbe humide, ses grands yeux figés, sa robe imbibée de sang.

Sinéad était à ses côtés pourtant, et elle était comme une mère pour Lou. Avec sa chevelure de feu, ses yeux verts, sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur, elle portait en elle toute l'Irlande, ce pays qu'il avait rejoint après la mort de Sigrid. Il aimait l'avoir auprès de lui, discrète et tendre. Mais il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'oubliait pas ce que Tom Jedusor lui avait enlevé.

**&&&&&&&**

Lou soupira et tourna une fois de plus sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, comme le préconisait son livre de potions. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de sa belle-mère, qui lui sourit.

« - Plus que deux jours, mon petit.

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas trop le trac ?

-Un peu, murmura la fillette.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. »

L'enfant fit une grimace. La peur lui nouait le ventre, son pouls s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites. « Sinéad ? »

Elle tendit les bras vers la jeune femme et se blottit contre elle. Profiter de ces instants, de ces tout derniers instants…

**&&&&&&&**

La dernière nuit fut courte et agitée. Elle ne cessait de faire et défaire sa valise, de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle allait vraiment apprendre la magie ! Elle allait rencontrer des jeunes comme elle ! Elle pourrait jeter autant de sorts que son père et Sinéad! Prise d'un doute, elle ouvrit sa valise pour la dixième fois. Posée sur ses vêtements soigneusement pliés, la photographie de mariage de ses parents, qu'elle regardait souvent. Comme son père avait l'air jeune et joyeux ! Lou avait du mal à croire que l'homme taciturne et peu expansif avait pu être un plein de fougue, malicieux… heureux. Ses cheveux blonds dorés retombaient sur son front bronzé et ses yeux mordorés semblaient rire. A ses côtés, Sigrid souriait, son visage d'albâtre encadré par sa chevelure sombre. Lou déposa un baiser sur le papier. Elle avait au moins la couleur des yeux de sa mère, ce bleu-vert si particulier. Elle avait quelque chose en commun avec cette femme, qu'elle avait dû appeler Maman.

**&&&&&&&**

Le lendemain, peu avant le départ, Sean attacha un fin bracelet d'or blanc au poignet de sa fille. Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« C'était à ta mère. »

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira. Sean détourna le regard. Dans la boîte à bijoux de Sigrid, il n'avait pris que ce bracelet. Il avait laissé la bague d'argent et d'émeraude, ce cadeau empoisonné que Sigrid avait porté jusqu'à sa mort. Ce cadeau de Tom.


End file.
